Sakura's love
by SilverSunsetGirl
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have finally told each other how they feel but throw in a secret from her past, that she herself had forgotten and every thing goes wrong


Preface;

One hundred years ago an angry girl placed her child crush upon The Village Hidden in the Leaves, "From this day on, may all of you, sprout ears and tail like wolves do!" The curse didn't hurt any one who lived in the village, but however hard they tried they were unable to remove the curse. Some of the ninjas were even able to shape shift into the form of a wolf. And when they were humans they still had wolf ears and tails.

Ch.1 Sakura's love

Sakura idly twirled her pale pink hair around her finger; her open textbooks formed a circle around her. It was lunch time right now, and she and her friends had spread out in the outdoor cafeteria. Sasuke had Hinata sitting on his lap as they watched the clouds chase each other across the sky. Kiba and Ino were sitting under the tree making out, again. And Neji and Tenten were sitting against the wall just enjoying each other company. Finally Sakura's gaze drifted over to were Naruto, Garaa and his friends sat, Sakura smiled and the feeling of happiness when ever she saw Naruto stole over her. She closed her eyes and smiled trying to soak in the rays of sunlight before she had to go inside. "Sakura!" Sakura jumped her tail bristling with fright, Ino stood in front of Sakura her ears pricked forward. Sakura's ears pinned back in anger, "What do you want Ino?" she growled trying to smooth her tail. Ino dismissed Sakura's anger "When are you going to tell him?" she asked "T Tell him what?" Sakura asked stuttering her face turning bright red. Ino's ears twitched back irritably "You know who I mean." Sakura shook her head her blush spreading "No I don't." she mumbled. "Stop it," Ino said "everyone knows you've been crushing on Naruto since freshman year, we're juniors now just tell him!" "Fine I love Naruto, if I don't see him I feel like shit! Happy?" Sakura buried her hand in her arms. Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug. "Hey it'll be okay you'll see." She promised Sakura. "I'll talk to Naruto and if he isn't interested I'll kill him, kay?" Sakura laughed and wiped away the tears that had been coursing down her cheeks. "I love you, you know that?" she asked Ino " I know that's why I'm like your big sister." Ino replied. Sakura glanced across the courtyard at Naruto "I'm scared to tell Naruto, we've been best friends forever." She said "Don't worry Sakura, even in Naruto says he's not interested you'll still be friends." Ino said "Now lets go tell him." Reluctantly Sakura started putting her books in her bag hoping to delay what was about to happen. The bell rang loud and hard announcing the end of lunch, "Sorry Ino I've got to go maybe next time!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she dashed for the door. Saved by the bell she thought as she walked down the hallway. "Sakura, hey Sakura wait up!" Sakura turned around and her tail started wagging when she saw the boy who had been calling her. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" she asked. "Nothing." concern clouded his sky-blue eyes his blond hair messed from the wind that had been blowing outside. "You left the café pretty fast is everything okay?" He asked. Sakura smiled "Yeah I just wanted to get to my locker before everyone else did." Naruto nodded in understanding; Sakura's locker was located were everyone hung out in between class periods. Naruto leaned against the wall as Sakura stuffed her books into her locker, a piece of paper fell out. "Damn it Naruto could you pick that up for me?" Sakura asked her voice muffled by the locker. Naruto smiled as he bent to grab the piece of paper. "Sakura you're so clumsy that's what I l" Naruto stopped a blush covering his face he's almost said that's what he loved about hr "that's what I like about you." Interested in why the paper was important he flipped it over, and was surprised to see a simple pencil sketch of himself at lunch. It was a very rough sketch, but done with loving care. Underneath the sketch was the caption Prince charming does exist. "Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked her face bright, and then she saw the sketch that Naruto had in his hands. Her face flushed as she tried to grab it "Naruto please give it back." Naruto gently pushed her hands away. "Is it true?" he asked looking at her, his ears trembling waiting for he answer.. "Do you really believe that I'm prince charming?" "Yes." She whispered trembling visibly "I've always loved you." She closed her eyes waiting to be rebuked and pushed away. "Sakura," Naruto tilted her head up, her tears streamed down her face, into his hand "do you know how long I've longed to hear you say that? I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember." Gently he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Sakura hesitated and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As they shared their first kiss something strange happened Sakura's ears, hair, and tail took on blond highlights. While Naruto's took on pink highlights, they were soul mates the same thing had happened to Neji and Tenten, Ino and Kiba, then Hinata and Sasuke. When they finally came up for air Sakura laughed and gently tugged on a piece of Naruto's hair that had turned pink "You look good in pink." Naruto smiled and grabbed a piece of Sakura's hair that had turned blond, "I could say the same thing about you." They kissed again, when they stopped they were surrounded by friends. Ino came up hear eyes gleaming triumphantly "See I told you!" she said and gave Sakura a hug. Hinata came up with Sasuke at her side "Congrats Sakura you finally have your prince charming." As Naruto's and Sakura's friends came up to congratulate the happy couple, they didn't see Garaa scowling in the shadows "Sakura is mine!" he snarled "No one can have her!" a student would walk by were Garaa had been standing and wonder how come their was a deep cut on his locker

To be continued.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
